un amor del pasado nunca olvidado
by Nayeliuchiha
Summary: Un amor del pasado nunca olvidado El recuerdo de un amor que quedo en el olvido. La maldad escondida detrás de un buen apeido. Las lágrimas de un cerezo que recuerdan a su amor del pasado. Los sueños de un Córdova Uchiha, que no puede despertar. La tristeza de una verdad callada para evitar sufrimiento Una, foto que despierta curiosidad, una clase nueva que abre heridas que se creí
1. Chapter 1

Un hombre de aproximada mete 38 años se encontraba con una llave, en dirección a una habitación que parecía estar abandonada por mucho tiempo, el caballero se encontraba con una con una mirada imponente y dura, pero en el fondo tenía un corazón noble y bueno, ingreso la llave en el cerrojo que mantenía la habitación cerrada, por un minuto tuvo miedo de abrir la puerta.

Entro a la habitación, siendo invadido por los recuerdo de la persona que un día la habito y con los recuerdo de la pareja de recién casados que por una semana la ocupo, miro el escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de un tocador que a un mantenía todas las cosas de la joven esposa, aun costado se encontraba el baño de la habitación, y enfrente se encontraba una gran cama con buros a sus costados, en la esquina se encontraba un gran closet, aun con ropa de la pareja, y enseguida un barandal que llevaba a la planta de abajo, se dirigió a la escalera con pasos tranquilos observando que la habitación se encontraba en perfectas condiciones como si a un estuviera habitada, no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar la puerta adecuada mente

Una sonrisa ladina se mostró en su rostro al recordar como su esposa y su ama de llaves de más confianza mantenía la habitación a si

Flas blak

-Otra vez limpiando, la habitación

-Sí, señor recuerdo que a la señorita le gustaba tener todo en orden y limpio así como al joven-Explico la señora-Cuando ellos regresen todo debe estar en orden, no lo cree usted

-As lo que tu corazón te dicte, solo recuerda cerrar la puerta bien

-Como usted diga Señor

Fin del flas blak

Bajo las escaleras tranquilo, observando un comedor de seis lugares, a la derecha una amplia cocina, pues recordaba lo mucho que a la joven le gustaba cocinar, en l parte de debajo de la escalera se encontraba un pequeño baño, y enfrente de la misma se encontraba una puerta que daba a la salida de la pequeña casa, a la izquierda se encontraba una sala amplia también, enfrente se encontraba un mueble que contenía los aparatos electrónicos que la pareja utilizaba, así como fotos del joven con la familia, al fondo se podía observar un gran piano en color negro y una guitarra y violín que hacían juego entre sí, justo arriba del piano se encontraba la única foto de la pareja y la chica, era la foto del día de su boda, el matrimonio que habitaba la casa que estaba conectada por una de las habitaciones de su gran mansión y con una salida al patio de la misma, donde se encuentra la lavandería.

Su rostro sonrió una vez más al recordar las tantas veces que trato explicarle al chico que no era necesario que tuviera esas cosas en esa gran habitación, pues ellos podrían ocupar las de la mansión, y las tantas veces que él se negó.

Flas blak

-Ya te dije que no es necesario que pongas una cocina, sala y comedor a aquí, ustedes pueden ocupar, las cosas de la mansión

-Gracias Señor fu…

-Padre, llámame padre, no por nada llevas mi apeido-Pidió el caballero interrumpiendo al chico

-Está bien padre-Respondió el chico resignado-Y te lo agradezco pero no deseo ocasionarte problemas, escuche que tu hijo menor regresara del internado en Italia

-Sí, es verdad regresara en unos meses, en compañía de unos amigos más-Contesto sin entender-Pero que tiene eso que ver con que ustedes ocupe cosas de la mansión

-Padre, as echo mucho con darme tu apeido aunque no seas mi padre, y no deseo que tu hijo crea que te quiero robar tu dinero, y mi esposa se siente mejor así-Respondió el chico

Fin del flas blak

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al recordar las tantas beses que entro en esa casa, se sentó en ese comedor y tomo café en compañía de la pareja su esposa y su hijo mayor, jalo una silla y se sentó recordando la primera vez que lo vio y como un joven de 15 años lo salvo de ser asesinado

Flash blak

Se encontraba corriendo a todo lo que sus pies le podían dar, había logrado escapar del lugar en donde su socio y un amigo al que creía fiel lo tenía cautivo, con intención de matarlo, para poder quedarse con su empresa.

No sabía en donde se encontraba no ubicaba el lugar, se encontraba con una herida en su hombro que no paraba de sangrar, corría tan rápido que no se dio cuenta al chocar con un chico,

-Se encuentra bien-Pregunto al Señor-Esta sangrando, le puedo ayudar en algo

-Necesito esconderme me quieren matar

-Tranquilo conozco un lugar en donde se puede ocultar-Hablo el chico, mirándolo de arriba abajo-Pero

-Pero, que

-Tenemos que meternos al agua si queremos perder las personas que lo están siguiendo-Respondió el chico mientras miraba al rio que se encontraba sucio por basura

-No importa,

-Sígame lo ayudo

Bajaron al rio con cuidado, tratando de evitar que su brazo tocara el agua y se infectara, el joven guio al señor por debajo de las fábricas de pescado que se encontraban hay, tardaron cerca de 20 minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña escalera que daba a una pequeña choza que se encontraba en muy malas condiciones.

-Suba aquí estaremos seguros

-En donde estamos

-En mi casa señor

-Tú vives aquí-Pregunto sorprendido

-Si

-Cuántos años tienes

-Tengo 15 años

-Y tu familia

-Mis padres murieron hace 1 año

-Y nadie se hace cargo de ti

-Cuando mis padres murieron, al ser menor de edad no podía recibir mi herencia, y quede a custodia de mi tío, pero él me echo diciendo que mis padres me habían dejado en la ruina por deudas de mi padre-Expreso el chico-Mi tío me mando para acá cuando lo amenace con ir a la policía, mi padre no solía jugar-Y usted que hace aquí

-Mi amigo y socio me quiere matar para quedarse con mi empresa

-En serio

-Sí, y por tu ayuda estaré eternamente agradecido, sabes en donde estamos

-Sí, estamos en los muelles de pesca del norte de konoha

-Dime cómo te llamas

-Me llamo Jonathan Córdova

-Escucha Jonathan, si tú me ayudas a llegar a mi casa, y o te ayudare a recuperar lo que por derecho es tuyo

-Enserio me ayudara

-Te lo prometo-Expreso estirándole la mano en forma de trato

-Hecho-Hablo el chico

Fin del flash blak

Jonathan cumplió con su promesa y lo llevo a su casa, con el tiempo él se fue encariñando con el joven así como su esposa y su hijo mayor, él nunca lo hizo menos, al contrario se llevaban muy bien, lo ayudo con sus estudios demostrando que era un chico listo y el también cumplió con su promesa, lograron demostrar que su tío le había querido robar su fortuna, sin lograrlo pues en el testamento se estipulo que solo su hijo Jonathan podía tocar su herencia y solo hasta cumplir 18 años, su tío fue llevado a prisión y Jonathan se quedó a su custodia hasta que pudiera recibir su herencia.

Se levantó de la silla, la acomodo y saco sus llaves para poder abrir la puesta, una vez que salió la volvió a cerrar para evitar que entraran, miro las llaves recordando que solo tres personas tenían esas llaves, el, la ama de llaves y a esposa del joven.

-Que hace aquí Señor-Pregunto la ama de llaves

-Recordando, la vida que un día tuvo esta casa

-Y volverá a tener querido-Hablo la señora de la casa asustando a los dos

-No sabía que estabas aquí mikoto

-Te estaba buscando y al no encontrarte por ningún lado, deduci que estabas aquí Fugaku-Hablo acercándose a su esposo-Vamos antes de que Sasuke pregunte que estabas haciendo aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1

El sol apenas se asomaba por la ventana de cierto pelinegro, de ojos ónix que al sentir el sol en su rostro se movió molesto por la molestia en su rostro, miro el reloj que tenía en su buro, miro que marcaban las 6:20 de la mañana, se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió al baño de su habitación para arreglarse e ir a la escuela, recordó que debía pasar primero por su novia.

-Karin-Nombro al viento el nombre de su actual novia, recordando que después de la pelea que tuvo con su exnovia en la hora del descanso, decidió pedirle a la pelirroja que fuera su novia, una vez que ingreso al salón de clases

Flash blak

-De quien estaba hablando tu madre-Pregunto enojado el pelinegro después de escuchar una pelea de su novia con su madre-Y porque le respondiste tan furiosa, nunca te había visto tan molesta, ni siquiera por mi

-Sasuke kun, él es una persona que ya no se puede defender y no voy a permitir que ni mi madre ni nadie, lo insulte o lo trate de esa manera-Respondió enojada, sorprendiendo a sasuke por su enojo

-Dime Sakura, acaso te importa tanto esa persona

-Si Sasuke kun, el me importa mucho-Respondió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos, -Pero dime Sasuke kun de que te quejas, yo nunca te he mentido, mi conciencia está tranquila, pero dime la tuya como esta

-De que demonios estás hablando, Sakura

-De karin, Sasuke

-No sé de qué estás hablando

-Acaso crees que yo soy tonta Sasuke kun, te vi, te vi besándola, al menos ten el valor de mirarme y decirme que está pasando y evitas buscar escusas tontas para pelear con migo-Grito la chica enojada y llorando

-Sí, la bese y créeme cuando te digo que no me arrepiento-Contesto enojado-Pero solo fue un beso

-Solo un beso, Sasuke kun, solo un beso, al menos dímelo-Pidió la chica

-Que Sakura que quieres que te diga

-Dime que aunque estabas con migo, no pudiste evitar enamorarte de ella, dime que no pudiste evitar sentir atracción por ella, ya sea por amor o por lo que fuera-Expreso la chica mirándolo a la cara-Sasuke, el amor es un sentimiento que nace de lo inesperado, y no un sentimiento que se puede forzar y aunque me duela, si tú ya no me amas no veo la razón de estar juntos, no te culpo si otra persona logro entrar a tu corazón yo no interferiré-Hablo ocasionando desatar la furia de Sasuke

-Quieres terminar con migo?

-Sasuke kun, su besaste a karin es porque a mí ya no me quieres y yo

-Tú te quieres ir con la persona que estabas defendiendo verdad-Grito enojado interrumpiendo a la chica-Tu no quieres terminar con migo por Karin verdad, quieres una excusa para largarte con el

-Eso no es verdad Sasuke kun-Contesto triste y llorando

-Admítelo Sakura, te quieres largar con ese maldito infeliz, quieres ir a los brazos de ese estúpido-Exploto Sasuke, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, siendo detenido por una fuerte cachetada que la chica le dio

-No le perito a mi madre insultarlo y mucho menos, te lo perito a ti, tú no sabes nada de él y no tienes el derecho de llamarlo de esa manera y te sugiero que tengas cuidado de la manera de expresarte de él o te puedes arrepentir Sasuke kun-Contesto furiosa sorprendiendo a Sasuke

-Por mi Hurano, te puedes largar con él, que tú no me interesas en lo absoluto, tengo a karin y al menos sé que ella si me ama-Exploto el chico ocasionando que la peli rosa llorara, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a la chica.

Camino de regreso al salón una vez que sonó la campana anunciando que la hora de descanso se había terminado, al entrar vio a la peli rosa sentada en su lugar de siempre alado de su tonto amigo peli rubio, camino en dirección al asiento de la peli roja, la levanto y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios.

-Quieres ser mi novia Karin-Pregunto sorprendiendo a todos en el salón, pues sabían de la relación del moreno con la peli rosa

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, si Sasuke kun si quiero ser tu novia-Respondió saltando de alegría

Sasuke la abrazo hasta que el maestro ingreso al salón, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento, notando que la peli rosa ya no estaba y su amigo lo miraba enojado y de mala manera, por un segundo se sintió mal, pero ese sentimiento se esfumo rápido el recordar que ella lo había golpeado, por defender a otro sujeto.

Fin del flash blak

Una vez que termino de arreglarse salió de su habitación, mirando una puerta, que se encontraba al final del pasillo, recordando que desde que él había regresado de Italia, su padre no le permitía abrirla, recordando siempre que las beses que pidió entrar, su madre le decía que esa habitación tenia dueño y no era el, bajo las escaleras y salió a tomar el auto que lo llevaría a la escuela, estaba intranquilo y cansado como para conducir asi que decidio que lo llevara el chofer.

-Buenos días joven Sasuke-Saludo el chofer

-Buenos días, Víctor-Respondió subiendo en la parte de atrás del auto

-Ala residencia Hurano, joven

-No, ala Uzumaki-Hablo en tono cerio

Por otro lado, en la habitación de una peli rosa, de ojos verde jade se encontraba dicha joven sentada frente su tocador, terminándose de arreglarse para ir a la escuela, mientras sus lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo, al recordar su pelea de ayer con su madre al ir a la escuela y con Sasuke, en la hora del recreo.

Flash blak

Una peli rosa se encontraba bajando las escaleras de su casa rápida mete, había perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque se había levantado temprano, para ir a verlo se le hizo tarde

-Cuando vas a entender Hija-Pregunto su madre-Sakura debes entender que no me agrada que vayas a ese lugar-Hablo enojada.

-Perdóname madre, pero eso no lo dejare de hacer

-Sakura, entiende lo tienes que superar, el no regresara

-Eso lo se madre pero aun que lo he intentado no lo puedo olvidar y no lo hare nunca.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo, una persona tan patética y poca cosa como el, es fácil de olvidar-Hablo siendo interrumpida por la chica

-BASTA, NO HABLES A SI DE EL-Grito enojada

-Por qué me hablas de esa manera

-No quiero escucharte hablar de el de esa manera, él no se puede defender y tú eres mi madre y te quiero, te quiero y te respeto pero si quieres hacer de esto una pelea, la haremos pero ambas sabemos que se abrirían heridas que están cerradas y te puedes arrepentir madre, porque un día pagaras caro hablar de esa manera tan cruel de el -Respondió enojada-Me voy a la escuela-Aviso la chica saliendo por la puerta, dándose cuenta de la presencia de su novio que la miraba de una manera seria.

El trayecto a la escuela fue silencioso, y aunque ella quiso hablar decidió no hacerlo y darle tiempo a Sasuke, entraron a la escuela y caminaron por separado

El timbre de la primera clase sonó y Sasuke no entraba al salón, se levantó y decidió salir por su novio

-Iré por Sasuke kun-Le aviso a su amiga Ino

-Está bien saku-Respondió la rubia

Al salir del salón y doblar a la derecha observo lo que nunca pensó ver, vio a Sasuke besando a la pelirroja, era un beso que duro lo suficiente, como para entender que Karin le había robado el amor de Sasuke, como se lo advirtió el primer día que llego.

El timbre sonó y regreso antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, entro al salón y se sentó en su lugar, viendo entrar después a Sasuke y Karin después, las primera cuatro clases pasaron rápido y al sonar la campana que anunciaba la hora del descanso, todos salieron espetó Sasuke y Sakura.

-Tenemos que hablar-Anuncio cerio Sasuke, cambiando en dirección a la salida del salón

Caminaron, en dirección al árbol de cerezos, en donde regularmente se la pasaban, Sasuke se detuvo, volteando y mirándola de manera seria y enojada.

-De quien estaba hablando tu madre-Pregunto enojado el pelinegro después de escuchar una pelea de su novia con su madre-Y porque le respondiste tan furiosa, nunca te había visto tan molesta, ni siquiera por mi

-Sasuke kun, él es una persona que ya no se puede defender y no voy a permitir que ni mi madre ni nadie, lo insulte o lo trate de esa manera-Respondió enojada, sorprendiendo a sasuke por su enojo

-Dime Sakura, acaso te importa tanto esa persona

-Si Sasuke kun, el me importa mucho-Respondió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos, -Pero dime Sasuke kun de que te quejas, yo nunca te he mentido, mi conciencia está tranquila, pero dime la tuya como esta

-De que demonios estás hablando, Sakura

-De karin, Sasuke

-No sé de qué estás hablando

-Acaso crees que yo soy tonta Sasuke kun, te vi, te vi besándola, al menos ten el valor de mirarme y decirme que está pasando y evitas buscar escusas tontas para pelear con migo-Grito la chica enojada y llorando

-Sí, la bese y créeme cuando te digo que no me arrepiento-Contesto enojado-Pero solo fue un beso

-Solo un beso, Sasuke kun, solo un beso, al menos dímelo-Pidió la chica

-Que Sakura que quieres que te diga

-Dime que aunque estabas con migo, no pudiste evitar enamorarte de ella, dime que no pudiste evitar sentir atracción por ella, ya sea por amor o por lo que fuera-Expreso la chica mirándolo a la cara-Sasuke, el amor es un sentimiento que nace de lo inesperado, y no un sentimiento que se puede forzar y aunque me duela, si tú ya no me amas no veo la razón de estar juntos, no te culpo si otra persona logro entrar a tu corazón yo no interferiré-Hablo ocasionando desatar la furia de Sasuke

-Quieres terminar con migo?

-Sasuke kun, su besaste a karin es porque a mí ya no me quieres y yo

-Tú te quieres ir con la persona que estabas defendiendo verdad-Grito enojado interrumpiendo a la chica-Tu no quieres terminar con migo por Karin verdad, quieres una excusa para largarte con el

-Eso no es verdad Sasuke kun-Contesto triste y llorando

-Admítelo Sakura, te quieres largar con ese maldito infeliz, quieres ir a los brazos de ese estúpido-Exploto Sasuke, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, siendo detenido por una fuerte cachetada que la chica le dio

-No le perito a mi madre insultarlo y mucho menos, te lo perito a ti, tú no sabes nada de él y no tienes el derecho de llamarlo de esa manera y te sugiero que tengas cuidado de la manera de expresarte de él o te puedes arrepentir Sasuke kun-Contesto furiosa sorprendiendo a Sasuke

-Por mi Hurano, te puedes largar con él, que tú no me interesas en lo absoluto, tengo a karin y al menos sé que ella si me ama-Exploto el chico ocasionando que la peli rosa llorara, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a la chica.

Camino de regreso al salón una vez que sonó la campana anunciando que la hora de descanso se había terminado, al entrar vio a la peli rosa sentada en su lugar de siempre alado de su tonto amigo peli rubio, camino en dirección al asiento de la peli roja, la levanto y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios.

-Quieres ser mi novia Karin-Pregunto sorprendiendo a todos en el salón, pues sabían de la relación del moreno con la peli rosa

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, si Sasuke kun si quiero ser tu novia-Respondió saltando de alegría

Al escuchar la voz de karin, sintió como su corazón se partía en dos, no pensó que Sasuke le causara ese dolor, pensó que al menos esperaría un tiempo, detuvo a Naruto y salió del salón.

Camino en dirección a la salida de la escuela, saco su teléfono y marco

-Luis, te necesito en la entrada de la escuela

-Como usted diga Señorita-Respondió el chofer de su familia

Solo pasaron diez minutos cuando se estaciono el chofer, salió y abrió la puerta para que entrara la chica, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su lugar para comenzar su viaje

-A donde la llevo

-A la mansión Uchiha

-Como usted ordene señorita

Fin del flas blak

Miro el reloj dándose cuenta que eran las 6:30, bajo tranquilamente a la cocina y se preparó un emparedado para desayunar antes de ir a la escuela.

En una mansión correspondiente a la familia Uzumaki, se encontraba Naruto, el pelirrubio se encontraba sentado en su cama, recordando, la plática que tuvo con su amiga peli rosa

Flash blak

Todos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares espeto su mejor amigo Sasuke, una vez que ingreso al salón, camino en dirección al asiento de la peli roja, la levanto y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios.

-Quieres ser mi novia Karin-Pregunto sorprendiendo a todos en el salón, pues sabían de la relación del moreno con la peli rosa

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, si Sasuke kun si quiero ser tu novia-Respondió saltando de alegría

-Pero qué demonios-Hablo el chico tratando de levantarse, siendo detenido por la peli rosa

-Tranquilo Naruto, todo está bien-Respondió su amiga mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila-Te lo explicare en la tarde, te espero en el lugar de siempre, y por favor Naruto no te peles con Sasuke kun

-Está bien Sakura chan-Contesto el chico, triste al ver el dolor en los ojos de su amiga-Prometo no decirle nada al teme-Hablo mirando la espalda de la chica mientras salía del salón, dos minutos después entro el profesor Kakashi, pidiendo a todos que tomaran asiento, su amigo volteo al lugar de la peli rosa, y al no verla lo miro a él y no pudo evitar mirarlo de mala manera y enojado

Cuando terminaron las clases, y se disponía a salir Sasuke lo detuvo

-Dobe

-Ahora no Sasuke-Contesto enojado sorprendiendo a Sasuke, al llamarlo por su nombre-No sé qué sucedió con Sakura chan, pero recuerda que Karin es mi prima, y le prometí a Sakura chan antes de que se fuera que no pelearía contigo, pero estoy muy enojado en estos momentos y no quiero enojarme contigo Sasuke

-Como quieras-Contesto sasuke cerio pero un poco triste, al ver el coraje en los ojos de su amigo

-Nos vemos mañana, verdad teme, supongo ahora pasaras por mi casa primero -Contesto tratando de tener un buen humor

-Si dobe, nos vemos mañana-Le contesto mientras miraba como su amigo se marchaba

Camino en dirección a su novia quien lo estaba esperando en compañía de su primo Neji y su novia Tenten-Hinata chan, perdóname pero hoy no podre acompañarte a tu casa, debo hablar con Sakura chan

-No te preocupes Naruto kun, Sakura chan importa más en estos momentos la vi muy mal cuando salió-Contesto triste al recordar las lágrimas de su amiga

-Naruto

-Que sucede Ino-Respondió el ojiazul al ver a la rubia

-No localizo a Sakura, sabes donde esta

-Sakura me dijo que me explicaría lo que sucedió, pero que todo estaba bien

-Ese estúpido de Sasuke, me va a escuchar

-Tranquila amor-Trato de calmarla su novio

-Sai, tiene razón, Sakura chan me dijo que no peleáramos con Sasuke, y creo que hay que respetar su decisión

-Esta bien-Contesto resignada l rubia

-Me voy Sakura chan me está esperando-Contesto el rubio mientras salía de la escuela

Camino al estacionamiento de la escuela y subió a su auto, en dirección a la cafetería donde se conocieron ambos, al llegar se estaciono y noto que la chica ya l estaba esperando

-Sakura chan

-Naruto, me alegra que hayas venido

-Dime que sucedió Sakura chan, porque el teme, le pidió a mi prima ser su novia si era novio tuyo

-Sasuke y yo terminamos ayer, y si él quiere a Karin yo no voy a interferir-Contesto triste y llorando

-Pero Sakura chan,

-Naruto, no puedo obligar a Sasuke kun a estar a mi lado si el ya no me quiere, y te pido aceptes mi decisión y no intervengas, le explicare a las chicas mañana

-Está bien Sakura chan-Contesto resignado con la decisión de su amiga

Fin del flash blak

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente entrando su madre

-Hijo, porque no contestabas

-Perdoname mama, pero estaba descuidado

-Sasuke, paso por karin, porque hijo

-El teme y sakura chan terminaron y ahora es novio de karin, mama-Respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de su habitación-Me voy a la escuela mama

-Suerte Naruto-Le grito a su hijo-Yo pensé que Sakura está ves si sería feliz

En la puerta de la escuela se encontraba un grupo de chicos esperando la llegara de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

-Aun no llega el dobe-Pregunto cerio el pelinegro

-No aun no llega-Contesto cerio Neji-Buenos días Karin-Salido de manera amable el chico aunque ella no le cayera bien

-Hola, prima-Saludo Karin a Hinata, con una sonrisa falsa que todos asta Sasuke noto-Sai, Ino, Tenten

-Buenos días saludaron todos

-Perdon por el retraso-Hablo agitado el rubio, por venir corriendo desde el estacionamiento, saludando a su novia con un beso en los labios

-Como siempre llegando tarde dobe

-Ni que tu llegaras tan temprano teme-Hablo con vos burlona, haciendo enojar ligeramente a Sasuke por las tonterías que decía

-Entramos-Pregunto Karin

-Aún falta Sakura san-Hablo Hinata

-Sasuke kun-Hablo melosamente karin

-Nosotros entramos de una vez, no tenemos porque esperara a la Hurano-Hablo enojado mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia y entraba

-Ese tonto del teme-Hablo enojado Naruto, siendo calmado por su novia

De una pequeña limosina bajo una chica de cabello rosa, no sin antes decirle al chofer que volviera a la hora del descanso, no deseaba ocasionarle problemas a Sasuke y su novia.


End file.
